Guzma (anime)
Guzma is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends, who is the leader of Team Skull. Appearance Guzma is a man with white hair top with a shaved lower black, dark eyes and black eyebrows. He wears a black jacket with a zigzag pattern on both sides of his jacket, which has the Team Skull logo on the back. He also wears a white shirt, some black pants with two white X's under his knees and pair of white shoes. Guzma also has a purple tattoo of Team Skull on his left arm and a golden watch, while on his right hand are black and white bracelets. He also wears sunglasses with a golden frame (with one of the glasses being bent), and a locket that has the yellow logo of Team Skull. In the past, Guzma had a light black hair top before he dyed it white. He also wore a shirt with a purple design, a brown wristband and black jacket and pants without white zig-zag patterns. Personality Guzma is a violent individual, with loads of arrogance to hold himself as the strongest trainer around. Thus, he perceives the Pokémon League as a thing that he needs to demolish, and to destroy trainers' dreams to become the Champion, including on proving himself stronger without Kahuna Trials and Island Challenges nor using Z-Moves. Despite this, he is popular among the Team Skull grunts, who view him as the king of outcasts. Guzma is shown to battle his opponents by using dirty tactics. For instance, he and Scizor used Ilima's Kangaskhan's child as a shield during their battle. However, he can get easily frustrated if his battle tactics don't work well as he has planned, and will lash out at anybody, such as his Golisopod, to take the blame. As the battle went on, Guzma began to admit his own cowardice and Golisopod convinced him to let go of his fears of losing so they can keep battling until the end. Biography Guzma was involved in an incident involving his Island Kahuna and Kukui:SM115: The Dealer of Destruction! Kukui befriended Guzma during his time as a student in the Pokémon School. He had a battle with him, and won that battle, and commented that Guzma could do well if he would befriend his Golisopod. Elsewhere, Guzma was deeply frustrated that he could not defeat Professor Kukui,SM137: The Wisdom Not to Run! considering both Kukui and Guzma were Hala's apprentices. Unfortunately, Guzma began to rebel after rejecting the traditions of Alola region like Kahuna Trials and Island Challenges, as well as the international tournament leagues. Hala shook his head, while Kukui tried to calm Guzma down. Guzma refused, and claimed himself that he can surpass everything without Z-Moves, and ran off. This tragedy caused both Hala and Kukui to blame themselves for not being there to support Guzma for the righteousness path.SM128: League Offenders and Defenders! Ever since he ran away from Hala and Professor Kukui, Guzma was amassing outcasts and misfits, who shared similar feelings with him. Guzma gave his Team Skull subordinates a home on Ula'ula Island, where the grunts cheered for him, viewing him as an idol. Guzma proclaimed he was undefeatable, but in truth, he simply chose the fights he knew he would win.SM137 Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Guzma returned to the ruined mansion, where he was welcomed by Team Skull grunts. Tupp, Rapp and Zipp came after him, and told him about the news of the Alola Pokémon League. Guzma was intrigued, and watched the news of a meeting, where Island Kahuna explained the concept. After the news were over, Guzma swore to destroy the League, and braced his men to go to Melemele Island. The next day, Guzma, accompanied by Tupp, Rapp, Zipp and Plumeria, encountered Team Rocket. Plumeria wanted to battle them, but Guzma decided to take this fight personally, as a practice before facing Professor Kukui. It was soon after when Team Skull walked away from Team Rocket, who were beaten up. At the Pokémon School, Tupp, Rapp and Zipp called upon Professor Kukui, daring him to a battle. He came down, and stopped when he saw Guzma. The heroes came, too, while Plumeria announced a special match between Kukui and Guzma, as the latter promised to destroy the former. In fact, Guzma, referring to the League, found it amusing for Kukui to replace traditions. However, he didn't want the concept of the Pokémon League, to have trainers battle each other to prove who's the strongest one, thinking everyone else was very weak. In fact, Guzma claimed he was the strongest around. Kukui dared Guzma to simply enter the League and prove those words, but Guzma was not amused. Ash stepped forward, and decided to battle Guzma, who noticed his Z-Ring. The latter noticed Ash was like Kukui, but was impressed by his stubbornness, and accepted his challenge. He sent Golisopod against Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu could not land a hit, even with Corkscrew Crash Z-Move, due to Golisopod's thick armor. However, with a Quick Attack, Pikachu hit Golisopod's soft spot, causing Guzma to frown, as his Pokémon fled into his Poké Ball. Still, Guzma replied that his Golisopod was disinterested in the fight, thinking that the poisoned Pikachu would not have held it out much longer, much to Ash's anger, and he even belittled his Z-Move. Regardless, Guzma was still adamant about destroying the League, but as he walked away, he heard Kukui calling to him for walking away from the Island Kahuna and the Island Challenge. The group went back to the mansion, where Guzma, while he was planning on crushing the League where he planned to participate, slammed his fist in anger as he recalled Kukui's words. Guzma trashed his trophy collection of second-place prizes, which Plumeria had to clean up afterwards.SM136: Getting Down to The Ire! Guzma came with Plumeria to Manalo Stadium, where he encountered Ash and his friends, along with Kukui and Hala. Kukui and Guzma frowned at each other, but the latter reminded that Kukui invited him to the Pokémon League. Kukui permitted Guzma to enter, who swore that Kukui would regret saying those words. He also promised to crush Kukui's dream: once Guzma becomes the champion, he'd cancel the Alola Pokémon League forever. Kukui was frustrated, while Guzma left with Team Skull. Ash felt inspired to prevent Guzma from destroying the League, which inspired Hala and Kukui, making them glad about such actions. During the evening, Guzma was at the opening ceremony, and became annoyed at Kukui. Guzma participated in the Alola Pokémon League with his Scizor. Before the Battle Royale began, Plumeria warned Guzma of the powerful trainer, Ilima, but Guzma lowered his head. During the Battle Royal, Guzma's Scizor defeated a Jangmo-o, and Guzma glared at Hala and Kukui, who were watching him. He passed the preliminary round. When he learned he would face Ilima in the next round, Guzma grinned.SM129: Battle Royal 151 Guzma and Scizor faced Ilima and Kangaskhan in the first round of the Pokémon League. Ilima gained the upper hand with his Kangaskhan using Power-Up Punch, and even Mega Evolved it. Guzma was in a pinch, as Ilima's Mega Kangaskhan blew punches on his Scizor. However, noticing that Kangaskhan mother was defenseless, his Scizor used X-Scissors on her, while evading her child's attacks. It repeated so until Kangaskhan fell defeated. Guzma won, but he made no comments on his victory, and went away from the field.SM130: Battling Besties! With the first round battles over, Guzma was scheduled to battle Lana in the next round.SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! Guzma was passing by the waiting room with his grunts and Plumeria. The grunts commented that their Z-Moves were ineffective to Guzma, who claimed those moves were trash. At the stadium itself, he sent Golisopod to confront Lana's Primarina. Lana was aware of Golisopod's First Impression, and awaited it to attack first. Since that didn't work, Primarina went to use Oceanic Operetta, to which Guzma's Golisopod used Throat Chop to prevent her from using the move. Golisopod blocked Primarina's attacks and bound her and attacked her with Poison Jab. However, during the battle, Golisopod's legs got bound by ice. Lana took the moment to have Primarina use Oceanic Operetta Z-Move. However, Guzma swore to destroy their Z-Moves: Golisopod's Liquidation stopped the Z-Move, which backfired and defeated Primarina. Guzma was declared the winner, though he commented at Lana and Primarina to be small-fry. Olivia asked of him to show some respect towards his opponent, but Guzma ignored her. He walked away, and glared at Professor Kukui. Moments later, he was scheduled to battle Ash in the semi-finals.SM134: The Road to the Semifinals! Guzma visited the grunts, asking them about their lives. Rapp, Tupp and Zipp were feeling down, to which Guzma claimed that was living. The grunts pumped Guzma up to destroy the contestants, to which Guzma proclaimed he'd destroy the entire league. Plumeria advised Guzma to be vary of Ash. Guzma simply claimed he was the unbeatable trainer, and as the grunts cheered for him, Plumeria was feeling down, since there was a reason why Guzma didn't suffer a single loss. Later, she and Guzma were watching Kiawe and Gladion's semi-finals battle.SM135: The Final Four! Guzma was annoyed at the outcome, and walked away. He was passing by Ash and his friends, who were arguing with his grunts as to who would win the next battle. Guzma looked at Ash, and frowned, when he saw his resemblance to Professor Kukui. Later, on the battlefield, Guzma sent Scizor out to battle Ash's Torracat. Scizor used U-turn to switch places with Golisopod, who resisted Torracat's Fire Blast. Guzma's Golisopod countered Torracat's moves with Liquidation, who pressed on and even tackled it down with Fire Fang. However, when Torracat used Fire Blast, Golisopod was overwhelmed and returned to Guzma's Poké Ball, forcing Scizor out to take the hit. Guzma was crushed that his Scizor was defeated so easily, and started to shake. He sent Golisopod, and started to yell at it, as its cowardice caused Scizor to get defeated. Guzma reminded Golisopod had to repay this action somehow, and demanded of it not to lose, as their battle against Ash continued. Guzma calmed down, and reminded Golisopod that was its last chance to redeem itself. While he didn't anticipate this outcome, Guzma was still confident that he'd crush Ash. Ash was counting on his Torracat, which annoyed Guzma. Golisopod poisoned Torracat with Poison Jab, who dealt a blow with Fire Fang. However, Golisopod slammed Torracat to the ground and won the round. Guzma was relieved, while Ash sent Pikachu. Guzma was quite amused, and reminded that he nearly crushed Pikachu at the Pokémon School. He offered Ash to swap his Pokémon at least, who refused, to which Guzma swore he would not hold back. Ash reminded Guzma could not know the outcome until the battle was over, which surprised Guzma, who still retained his confidence. Guzma's Golisopod attacked Pikachu with Poison Jab, who evaded the attack. However, Golisopod inflicted heavy damage on Pikachu with Throat Chop. As Guzma was bragging about his strength, he became annoyed when he saw Professor Kukui, who was with Hala. Regardless, Guzma told Ash to accept his loss, to which Ash refused, as he would never give up. Guzma had a bit of doubt, while Pikachu toppled Golisopod in mid-air and electrocuted it with Thunderbolt. Guzma became upset, seeing that Ash was even pushing him into the corner, and became more furious as he stared at his opponent. He even planned to have his grunts unleashed to destroy the League, even if he would lose. Suddenly, Pikachu used Gigavolt Havoc Z-Move, which Golisopod endured. The moment made Guzma think of his past, and realized he and Golisopod were always running away from challenges, and noticed Golisopod wanted to fight until the end. In that moment, Guzma's eyes twitched, as he screamed out "Guzma! What is wrong with you?" He went to push beyond their limits, as Golisopod clashed with Pikachu, going all the way out. The two sides used Liquidation and Iron Tail as a last resort. However, Golisopod fell down, defeated. Guzma lowered his head, and silently helped Golisopod stand back up and called it into its Poké Ball. Even with the audience clapping for Ash and Guzma for having an incredible match, Guzma walked away, to whom Kukui invited to participate in the Pokémon League the following year. Guzma continued on in the hall, where he encountered his grunts and his admin, Plumeria. They applauded Guzma for such an intense fight, and wanted to be as strong as he was. Guzma ignored them, stating they were free to do whatever they wanted to. However, Plumeria stated that they were inspired by him, and believed their organization would rise up. Plumeria declared she would stand by Guzma's side, who jumped in happiness. When the MC described Ash's victories in the Alola Pokémon League, he reminisced about Guzma and Golisopod.SM138: Final Rivals! With Ash's departure from Alola region, Guzma and Golisopod were training Team Skull grunts.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Pokémon On hand References Category:Team Skull Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Alola League Competitors Category:Reformed characters Category:Bug Pokémon User